Hot Summer
by Teme Pedopilism Uchiha
Summary: Bercerita tentang Naruto yang mengeluhkan musim panas yang datang dengan cepat, dan tingkat kepelitan sang Uchiha sasuke. SasuNaru! Menma/ YAOI/ BL / MPREG


Bulan mei, menurut kalender jepang, masih memasuki musim semi, namun di akhir bulan sepertinya, tanda-tanda akan memasuki musim panas telah terasa, apalagi ditambah dengan cuaca ekstrim akhir-akhir ini, membuat musim panas semakin cepat datang dari jadwal sebenarnya di bulan juni. Selain hawa panas terasa, beberapa kali negara jepang telah diguyur hujan, walaupun dengan intensitas rendah. Hanya saja, hawa panas sangat terasa di akhir bulan mei ini, membuat penduduk yang seharusnya masih menikmati musim semi, memilih berada di dalam rumah dengan air conditioner atau kipas angin untuk mendinginkan tubuh mereka yang kepanasan.

 **Tittle: Hot Summer**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, MPREG**

 **Rate: T**

 **Cast:**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **And the other cast of Naruto**

 **Pairing: Sasunaru Always**

 **Disclaimer: Chara hanya milik masashi sensei yang saya hormati, saya hanya meminjam nama, NO PLAGIARISM, try to improve is allowed.**

 **Name of chara:**

 **©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story:**

 **©Teme Pedopilsm Uchiha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hot Summer**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Panaass_ " erang seorang pemuda berambut blonde jabrik yang sedang mengayunkan kipas bulat besar di tangannya, mencoba menghalau hawa panas disekitarnya. Walaupun ia sedang duduk di bagian belakang rumahnya yang dipenuhi dengan pohon-pohon yang hijau dan suara gemericik air mancur buatan yang dibawahnya terdapat kolam ikan koi, serta ditemani oleh suara jangkrik khas musim panas, ia tetap saja merasa kepanasan. Apalagi beberapa menit yang lalu ia baru saja mandi, mandi yang kedua kalinya. Dan sialnya, di rumahnya yang bergaya sukiya-zukuri, rumah khas penduduk jepang pada jaman Edo, namun lebih modern, dengan fasilitas keamanan yang sangat baik, tak memiliki air conditioner, camkan tak ada air conditioner, alasannya sangat simpel, 'benda itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan' dan lihat sekarang bagaimana pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengayunkan kipasnya dengan brutal, dan bisa dipastikan dalam beberapa jam, pegangan pada kipas itu bisa saja patah.

Ia harus berterima kasih kepada sang pembuat desain rumah ini, serta orang yang melarang untuk memasang air conditioner dirumah besar ini, tak lupa mencincangnya, untuk menjadikannya makan malam. Dan ini memang tahun pertamanya menempati rumah bergaya kuno-modern ini. Tapi setidaknya ia puas dengan hasilnya, desain rumah ini sangat nyaman, hangat ketika musim dingin datang, namun tak bisa mengatasi panasnya musim panas, karena memang tumbuhan di halaman belakang belum tumbuh besar, dan cukup sulit menghalau udara panas masuk kedalam rumah, karena memang Naruto baru saja menanam pohon-pohon kecil itu beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Kau kenapa, dobe?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai raven dengan gaya rambut yang unik di bagian belakangnya yang melawan gravitasi itu, lengkap dengan pakaian casualnya, celana jeans yang pendek selutut, dan t-shirt turtle neck tak berlengan berwarna biru, beserta ciri khas lambang uciha di punggungnya. Duduk disamping pemuda bersurai blonde yang masih mengayunkan kipasnya untuk menghalau panas.

"Apa kau tak lihat, aku kepanasan Teme! Kenapa kau menolak untuk memasang AC nyaaa!" gerutu Naruto, sang pemuda bersurai blonde itu

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, dobe, AC itu tak baik untuk kesehatan, bukankah lebih sejuk karena adanya pohon-pohon yang kau tanam beberapa minggu yang lalu?" jawabnya santai

"Hah?! Oh demi kami-sama, coba kau lihat pohon itu sasu temeee, mereka masih sangat kecil bagaimana bisa menghalau panas, sa-su-ke no baka?!" teriak Naruto "setidaknya, belikan aku kipas angin" lanjutnya dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"Ini tidak terlalu panas dobe, jadi rileks saja"

"Apa?! Kau..kau enak saja, kau lahir tepat di puncak musim panas, sedang aku, aku lahir pada saat musim semi teme yang pelit" protes Naruto tak terima

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya.. kau selalu kedinginan jika memasuki musim gugur, sedangkan jika musim panas, kau tak berkeringat apalagi kepanasan, sedangkan aku kebalikannya" Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada, dan mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan wajah masam.

"Bukankah itu, bisa memenuhi kebutuhan satu sama lain?" ujar Sasuke mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Maksudmu?" dahi Naruto merengut, tak paham akan ucapan Sasuke

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, ia menggeser duduknya, hingga berada di belakang Naruto yang masih dengan wajah bingungnya dan kepala yang di miringkan.

"Maksudnya, kita bisa saling berbagi keadaan suhu tubuh masing-masing, dobe. Suhu tubuhmu yang hangat, sangat sulit menghalau panasnya udara di musim panas, dan disana ada aku yang akan mendinginkanmu" Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto, dan meletakkan dagunya diatas pundak Naruto.

"Merasa dingin?" tanya Sasuke, membuat Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Ya, jujur saja saat ini, Naruto merasakan tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut yukata, terasa dingin, saat dada Sasuke menempel di punggungnya.

"Sedangkan, suhu tubuhku yang dingin sangat tak toleran dengan suhu dingin yang ekstrim, itulah dimana saatnya aku akan meminjam tubuhmu, untuk menghangatkanku, dobe" lanjut Sasuke, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, dan melesakkan bibirnya di pundak Naruto.

"Kau hangat, dobe" Naruto menatap datar, mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau itu, modus Sasuke, mo-dus" ujar Naruto dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya, membuat Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum.

"Memang, bagaimana jika kutraktir semangkuk besar ice cream rasa jeruk favoritmu? Di kedai ice cream sepupumu, Ino yang baru saja buka kemarin?" tawar, Sasuke.

"Benarkah..?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah berbinar kearah Sasuke.

"Tentu"

.

.

.

"Ahh...segarnyaa~" Naruto meleguh merasakan dinginnya ice cream yang turun di kerongkongannya, ya, saat ini memang, Naruto serta Sasuke sedang berada di kedai ice cream milik Ino, sepupu Naruto, yang baru saja buka kemarin, dan ia rasa saat ini masih dalam masa grand opening, karena Naruto bisa mendapatkan ice cream super jumbo, dengan setengah harga, sedangkan Sasuke, yang duduk di seberang Naruto, sedang menyeruput teh barley dingin dengan khidmat, tangan kirinya, memainkan smartphone-nya, entah sedang apa, sepertinya Naruto terlalu memperdulikan ice creamnya.

"Naruto, setelah ini, ikut aku membeli beberapa stel jas untuk dikenakan di acara peresmian cabang mall Uchiha di china, lusa" seketika Naruto menghentikan memakan ice creamnya yang tinggal setengah.

"Jadi lusa kau pergi ke china?" tanya Naruto, dengan sendok ice cream yang masih berada di dalam mulutnya.

"Ya," Sasuke mengangguk, dan kembali meminum tehnya yang hanya tersisa sedikit. Sasuke Uchiha, adalah pendiri Sharingan Group perusahan yang bergerak dalam bidang konstruksi dan properti, serta salah satu pengembang besar investasi di jepang, karena aktifnya dalam menghadirkan banyak proyek, seperti, perumahan elit, mall, hotel bintang 5, serta apartemen mewah, dengan letaknya yang strategis, membuat bangunan yang di dirikan oleh perusahaan ini selalu laris manis dan memiliki banyak pengunjung setiap waktunya. Dan proyek terbarunya, yakni mega mall yang di dirikan di china, berada di jantung ibu kota negara tiongkok tersebut, memudahkan akses pengunjung, untuk mendatangi mega mall tersebut, karena selain mall dengan berbagai macam isinya, disana akan di isi dengan taman bermain indoor.

Dan terkadang Naruto sering mencibir Sasuke, saat rumah mereka telah berdiri, bagaimana bisa, seorang pebisnis sukses, hanya memiliki rumah gaya kuno yang mungkin memudahkan rumah ini kemalingan, dan dengan tenang Sasuke hanya menjawab 'walaupun rumah ini, terlihat sederhana, namun, rumah ini tahan gempa, karena struktur bangunannya yang kokoh, serta, dilengkapi sisem keamanan yang sempurna, dengan benang laser sensor, serta jebakan-jebakan untuk penjahat yang berniat membobol rumah sederhana ini, yang hanya bisa di hentikan oleh akses dari pemilik rumah, jadi siapapun yang datang kemari, akan langsung di identifikasi, melalui layar monitor yang akan menyala secara otomatis, memperlihatkan identitas dari tamu tersebut'

Jika Naruto mengingat itu, ia hanya mendengus sebal, bagaimana ini terasa sedikit merepotkan. Tapi disisi baiknya, ia bisa menikmati pemandangan indah dari halaman belakang, serta samping rumahnya, yang berisi pohon sakura, maple, serta kolam ikan koi, yang setiap pagi ia berada disana dan memberi makan ikan-ikan pembawa hoki tersebut. Dan hal menyebalkannya, saat pertama pindah, Sasuke hanya memasukkan 2 ekor ikan koi 'apa-apaan ini, dengan kolam sepanjang setengah dari panjang rumahnya, hanya berisi 2 ekor ikan koi?' Sempat Naruto berpikir bahwa tingkat kepelitan Sasuke sepertinya bertambah, setelah mereka menikah 3 tahun yang lalu. Namun lucunya, saat Naruto menyadari, beberapa bulan kemudian muncul, benih-benih ikan kecil yang berenang di sisi kolam ikan yang luas itu, dan terakhir kali Naruto memberi makan ikan-ikannya kemarin, bahwa kolam ikan itu telah penuh dengan ikan koi, haah.. ia terkekeh mengingat bagaimana hal konyol itu terjadi di hidupnya, sepertinya Sasuke memberikannya ilmu baru, 'bahwa apa yang kita inginkan tak bisa kita dapat secara instan, karena, sesuatu yang instan akan berakibat buruk kepada kita sendiri' seperti kesuksesan, tanpa adanya sebuah proses, itu akan menjadikan seseorang menikmatinya sesaat. Dan benar saja, perusahaan yang ia dirikan selama 8 tahun ini, melalui hal yang sulit diawal karirnya, telah membuahkan hasil yang sangat memuaskan saat ini, dan Sasuke hanya tinggal mengecap rasa manisnya setelah ia menelan beribu-ribu kali pahitnya dunia bisnis yang ketat dan penuh persaingan, walaupun sebenarnya, ia bisa saja melanjutkan perusahaan milik keluarganya, namun ia menolak, dan ingin lebih mandiri, dengan mendirikan perusaannya sendiri.

"Kau akan berangkat sendiri?" tanya Naruto sambil memakan ice creamnya lagi.

"Tentu saja, kita akan pergi bersama" jawabnya santai, masih memainkan smartphone-nya

"Apa?! Kenapa aku juga ikut? Lalu bagaimana murid-muridku di sekolah" ujar Naruto, dengan wajah sedih, karena memang ia sangat menyukai pekerjaannya menjadi guru konseling di konoha high school dan ia aktif di hari senin, rabu, kamis dan jum'at, terkadang ada juga muridnya yang repot-repot datang di kediamannya untuk mendapat konseling langsung dari Naruto, karena menurut mereka Naruto, memiliki kelebihan dalam mengatasi murid-murid yang memiliki masalah, dan ia juga lah yang menakhlukkan sikap brutal dan tempramental dari Sasuke, sejak masa sekolah dulu.

"Anggap saja itu cuti, dobe sayang, kita hanya akan pergi tak lebih dari 2 hari, dan lusa sudah memasuki weekend, hari kamis, ingat? Kita akan berangkat kamis malam" jelas Sasuke.

"Haah, baiklah kalau begitu.." Naruto menyengir lebar, dan kembali memakan ice creamnya yang tinggal sedikit. Dengan tiba-tiba, Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto yang sedang memegang sendok yang berisi ice creamnya, dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut Sasuke.

"Pantas, saja, bibirmu selalu terasa seperti buah jeruk, manis dan menyegarkan" goda Sasuke dengan senyuman khas jahilnya. Membuat Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Bagaimana bisa manusia yang dulunya sedingin es dari kutub, tiba-tiba bisa menjadi tukang gombal dan modus seperti ini.

"Hmm..seketika aku merindukan Menma, bagaimana jika sekalian saja, kita menjemputnya di sekolah" tawar Sasuke

"Terserah kau saja, teme, jika memang kau mau menunggunya 3 jam dari sekarang"

"Tidak apa.."

.

.

.

.

"Kaa-saaann!" teriak anak kecil berusia 5 tahun dengan surai raven serta mata blue sapphirenya, dan 3 garis yang mirip seperti milik Naruto – Uchiha Menma, saat melihat sang kaa-san menjemputnya, dan berhambur ke pelukan Naruto yang sedang membawa belanjaannya.

"Eh, ada Tou-san juga!" ujar Menma saat menyadari ada sosok bersurai raven dengan mata onyx-nya berdiri tak jauh dari Menma yang memeluk perut Naruto.

"Mana pelukan untuk Tou-san?" Sasuke merentangkan kedua tangannya kearah Menma. Menma berlari kearah Sasuke, dan memeluknya erat. Membuat Sasuke balas memeluk erat dan tersenyum kepada putranya ini.

"Ayo, kita pulang" ajak Sasuke, disambut hangat oleh Menma, dengan mengangguk antusias.

.

.

.

"Yeaaahhh! AC! AC!" teriak Naruto dan Menma saat memasuki rumahnya, yang terasa hawa dingin disana, dan ternyata telah terpasang air conditioner di sudut ruang tamu di rumah ini. Sepertinya ia harus meminta maaf kepada Sasuke, karena mengatainya pelit tadi.

"Hanya di ruangan luas, tidak untuk dikamar" seru Sasuke, melepas sepatunya, dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

"Yaah.." desah Naruto dan berjalan lemas kearah kamar, sambil menyeret tas berisi baju.

.

.

.

"Sama saja bohong"

.

.

.

-END-

.

Omakee:

"Jadi, untuk apa, membeli baju ini dan mengemasi baju juga, kaa-san?" tanya Menma saat tak sengaja melihat Naruto membereskan baju-baju yang baru ia dan Sasuke beli sebelum menjemput Menma kedalam koper berwarna biru donker dan koper kecil berwarna merah hati dengan corak hitam- milik Menma.

"Itu..rahasia.." jawab Naruto, menoel hidung Menma

"Ah, Kaa-san curang" gerutu Menma menyilangkan kedua tangannya dengan wajah yang sama saat Naruto ngambek, membuat Naruto gemas dan mencubit kedua pipi sang anak, yang masih berusia 5 tahun ini, walaupun ia masih berusia 5 tahun, namun ia terlihat seperti anak berusia 10 tahun, karena, di umur 4 tahun, ia dapat membaca surat kabar yang hanya berisi tulisan dengan sedikit gambar. Dan diusianya sekarang ia telah membaca buku-buku milik Naruto untuk mengajar dan ia paham akan isi buku tersebut yang terkadang Naruto masih bingung, dan bahkan ia mampu menghapal hanya dari membaca dan mendengarkan, sepertinya, otak jeniusnya, menurun dari sang tou-san.

"Uchiha Menma, bisa kemari sebentar" panggil Sasuke yang berada di _roka_ [bagian yang berlantai kayu, mirip seperti lorong] yang berhadapan langsung dengan kolam ikan koi. Menma berjalan kearah sang tou-san.

"Ya, ada apa, Tou-san?" tanya Menma lalu duduk di samping Sasuke

"Kau tak ada jadwal minggu ini?"tanya Sasuke sambil memberi makan ikan-ikan.

"Tidak ada, memangnya kenapa Tou-san"

"KITA AKAN BERLIBUR KE CHINA!" teriak Naruto, dari dalam kamar

"Ke China?"

.

.

.

OWARI

-Teme-

.

.

.

Inilaah...FF sasunaru kedua sayah..ngegantung? bingung? pastinya..saya suka bikin cerita ngegantung dan bikin reader bingung haha..

/d keroyok masal

Semoga gk terlalu kecewa sama ceritanya, ini terinspirasi pengalaman pribadi sebenernya, efek cuaca berubah menjadi panas, dan bikin saya dehidrasi dan menghabiskan berbotol-botol minuman isotonik yang terkenal dari jepang..serta AC yg bocor gegara entah kenapa bisa bgtu.. menyesakkan..huhu..tp gpp..seenggaknya ada kipas angin berkekuatan super nemplok di dinding.. :V

See yaa next..

-Teme Pedopilsm Uchiha-


End file.
